


Rain

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [69]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, thats basically the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's afraid of the thunder so Liam comes and cuddles with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Zayn closes his eyes tighter and tries to ignore the constant tapping if rain on the roof. He's nineteen, for god’s sake; he shouldn't be bothered by some stupid rain. Or thunder. That _definitely_ shouldn't bother him. But it does. A lot. And now he can't sleep.

He tries to remain still in his bed, so as not to disturb Liam's sleeping figure across the room, but he finds himself tossing and turning more often than not, trying to calm his racing heart every time thunder booms outside their hotel window. It's getting stronger still, he can tell, and the thunder is getting louder. He's not sacred, he's not scared, he's NOT scared.

He's fucking terrified.

Zayn can't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when it sounds like the storm is right overhead and he curls in on himself further underneath the blankets.

"Mm? Zayn?" He hears from the other bed. Shit. "You alright?"

"Fine. 'M fine," he answers quickly, hoping Liam will just go back to sleep.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," and Zayn hears blankets ruffling and suddenly there's a dip in his own bed as another body joins his. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Zayn shakes his head "no" but of course the storm outside chooses that moment to make its presence known, making the Bradofrd boy jump. "Are you afraid?" Zayn's back is towards Liam but he can tell that the question is in no way mocking. He nods faintly and immediately is surrounded by the strong arms of his best friend. "It can't hurt you in here," he whispers. "I've got you. I've got you."

"Thanks, Li," Zayn mumbles, covering Liam's hands with his own. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have someone as understanding and caring as Liam as a best friend, but he was eternally grateful to the younger boy for always being there when he needed it. 

"'Course, babe."

They're quiet as they wait for the storm to pass and Zayn thinks that maybe Liam had fallen asleep until he feels lips at his neck, gently pressing kisses to the area between his neck and shoulder. 

"Just relax, Zaynie," Liam encourages. "It's almost over and I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes and try to sleep for a bit." 

"You promise you won't leave?" Zayn asks hopefully.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Hopefully you're not sick of Ziam fluff yet lol ;)


End file.
